Traveling with Love
by WordsOfASong
Summary: Michael's POV - Princess in Love - Michael works on how he can tell Mia he loves her, without knowing she's trying to do the same. He shares his views on how he doesn't believe Mia really loves Kenny. Builds to the Winter Carnival and Dance. PLEASE R&R!
1. IM Conversation

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Princess Diaries or any of Meg Cabot's work. However, I wish I owned Michael Moscovitz ;)

**Author's Note: **This story is going to have chapters in it. *I KNOW! AH! CHAPTERS!* No more PD one-shots for me :). I've taken scenes from _Princess in Love _that contain Michael Moscovitz, and worked them into Michael's POV. I'll work in some original plot line as well, since Mia isn't around Michael 24/7. I'm really not that great at author's notes, or even summaries, so how about you just go on and read the story. I hope you like it!

I got it. The computer screen will commence first with a flickering screen. Once the flickers trail away, a castle, like the one from Beauty of the Beast, will push itself into view. A banner, a red one maybe, would rise out of a bed of roses, the flowers of love, and blow in the wind. On the red banner would be words written in silver, no, gold, that would declare my love for Mia Thermopolis. Or something like that.

If she even shows up.

After weeks of thinking about how to tell Mia I love her, I've finally found a way that I can get my message out to her, without completely freaking her out. Except Lilly says she hears from Tina who knows from Mia that Mia isn't intending on going to the Winter Carnival, which is the only place I can really show her this presentation.

I dragged the mouse icon over to my AIM symbol on the desktop of my computer and double-clicked. First step, find out if Mia is going to the Carnival for sure. However, I can't just go right out and say, "Hey, are you going to the Winter Carnival. 'Cause, ya know, I won't put this thing together if you're not. And then I'll have to find another way to declare my heart is in your possession." Because that would not go smoothly. I double-clicked once more, this time on the screen-name of FtLouie. A pop-up box appeared in the middle of my desktop, and I tickled my fingers along the letters of the keyboard.

_Mia, are you going to the Carnival? _

_Mia, are you taking Showalter to the Carnival? _

No, no, no. Start it out slow.

_**CracKing: **__Did you just get that whacked-out mass e-mail from my sister?_

That sounds sane, right? I mean, I didn't even think Lilly could figure out the whole mass e-mail thing. And, I think I'll just inch along in the conversation until I reach a point where I can appropriately say what I logged on for. The _ding _notifying Mia's response sounded immediately.

_**FtLouie: **__Yes._

I guess my question _was _stupid, considering it's a mass e-mail to the _entire _school. So, of course Mia got it.

_**CracKing: **__You're not going along with her stupid walkout, are you?_

I shouldn't have assumed. What if she really wants to? Then, she'll think I'm against her feminist views. This is bad. You know what they say about assuming objectives? You'll make an "ass" out of "u" and "me".

_**FtLouie: **__Oh, right. She won't be too mad if I don't, or anything._

At least she doesn't have a strong point on it.

_**CracKing: **__You don't have to do everything she says, you know, Mia. I mean, you've stood up to her before. Why not now?_

Mia needs to learn how to be more assertive with her feelings, not to sound like Lilly or anything, but Lilly's right. I can't believe I'm thinking that. I know Mia can stand up to her, though. Like when I walked in, shirtless of course, on her and Lilly arguing. All of sudden, she's telling my sister to "shut up". And let me tell you something, _nobody _tells Lilly Moscovitz to shut up.

_**FtLouie: **__I find that the path of least resistance is often the safest one when dealing with your sister._

True. But, I'm her brother. She _has _to deal with me.

_**CracKing: **__Well, I'm not doing it. Walking out, I mean._

_**FtLouie: **__It's different for you. You're her brother. She has to remain on speaking terms with you. You live together._

_**CracKing: **__Not for much longer. Thank God._

But that means no more Mia every morning. No more Mia every fifth period. No more Mia every afternoon. No more Mia sleeping over every weekend, even if it is just for Lilly.

_**FtLouie: **__That's right. You got accepted to Colombia. Early decision, too. I never did congratulate you. So congratulations._

_**CracKing: **__Thanks._

_**FtLouie: **__You must be happy that you'll know at least one other person there. Judith Gershner, I mean._

Happy? Think again, Mia. It's _Judith Gershner._

_**CracKing: **__Yeah, I guess so. Listen, you're still going to be in town for the Winter Carnival, right? I mean, you're not leaving for Genovia before the 19__th__ are you?_

Okay, maybe I didn't mean to jam that into the conversation so fast, but we weren't getting anywhere near talking about it. And fitting Genovia in is good, right?

_**FtLouie: **__I'm leaving for Genovia on the 20__th__. _

How about never.

_**CracKing: **__Oh, good. Because you should really stop by the Computer Club's booth at the Carnival, and check out this program I've been working on. I think you'll like it. _

Actually, I hope she'll like it.

_**FtLouie: **__Can't wait. Well, I have to go. Bye._

And before my fingertips could fly across the keyboard once more, the door-closing noise sounded and her screen-name disappeared.

**Author's Note: **More coming very soon! Please review; knowing that there are people reading and caring about my stories, stimulates my motivation!


	2. One Secret Letter

**Disclaimer: **See Chapter One

**Author's Note: **I really don't have an A/N. Other than to say, sorry this is short. Enjoy!

I slugged my body through the school hallways. Maybe staying up until four in the morning to work on my presentation for Mia was not the smartest idea I've had. After all, the Carnival's not for another 9 days. The scene in which Mia watched my show replayed in my head over, and over, again. She would sit attentively in the seat under the booth in which her peers watched a different presentation around her, and I would stand confidently with my arm around the back of her chair. She would watch the castle come in to view, tilting her blond head to the side in confusion. She'd look back at me with a look as if to say, aren't I supposed to be watching teachers dressed in costumes? And I? I would shake my head and smile, motioning my eyes back to the screen. The castle view would rotate around to fields of flowers containing multiple red roses, and a banner would raise from the ground. The golden letters would swivel into view, and she would read the message upon. Her eyes would widen, and she'd turn to face me. I'd give her a shy look, and she'd return the same. "I love you, too, Michael," She would say lovingly. I'd lean in, and she would lean in, and we'd kiss until the never-ending fireworks disappeared.

I reached my locker, nearly walking into it, and fidgeted with my combination. My fingers automatically switched the dial first left to 05, then right to 01 after skipping it once, and again left to 21. I jiggled the door a bit, it was always slightly jammed, and pulled out my Calculus book. I noticed an envelope slip off of it into my locker, and picked it up. There was no writing upon the envelope, but there was certainly something inside. I flipped open the cover to my Calculus book, tucked the envelope inside, and headed off to my first class.

Once inside my classroom, I quickly opened my book and relinquished the envelope. I held it in my hands as I carefully un-tucked the paper. Obviously, whoever wrote the card inside did not appreciate the foul taste that comes with licking envelopes. I pulled out the card slowly and raised my eyebrows at the cover. A bright red strawberry took up most of the space on the card's front and had chocolate dripping off the tip. Not my type of greeting card. I opened the cover and found printed words on the inside.

_Roses are Red_

_Violets are Blue_

_You may not know it_

_But someone loves you_

My eyes lingered on the word "loves". Unfortunately, there was no signage. No "Sincerely". No "Your friend". No "Your teacher" (cue shivers here). Not even a "Love". There was not a name or piece of evidence that could supply the author of this poem.

The first person that popped to my mind was Mia. She was a great writer, though she didn't know it. And she always seemed to stare at my abdominal area long enough for me to notice whenever I came into the room shirtless. But it couldn't have been her; she has a boyfriend. She's dating Kenny Showalter. Sure I've heard rumors that she avoids kissing him, and I know she won't return his "I love you." But, that doesn't matter; she's _dating Kenny Showalter. _The second person that popped to my mind was Judith Gershner. But _come on._ Judith Gershner? I know she's had the smallest crush on me since the 9th grade, but the girl is the president of the _Computer Club._ Didn't she have a boyfriend? I heard rumors going around that she's got a boyfriend from Trinity. I mean, not that I care.And she's _Judith._ She wouldn't be the one to say "love". Then again, neither would Mia; she's the one who said love was a very big thing. I can't even think of any other girls that could possibly like me. It could even be Lilly, pulling some uncalled prank.

For then, I had enough to think about. The Carnival was in nine days. There was a lot of work involved in putting together two presentations.

**Author's Note: **Please review? If not for me, then for Michael Moscovitz. You know you want to ;).


	3. A Rose in Bloom

****TRAVELING WITH LOVE****

**Disclaimer: **It's chapter three. If you don't know by now that I don't own _The Princess Diaries_, you need psychiatric assistance. ;)

**Author's Note: **Aw, you all know how terrible I am at writing an A/N. So you're probably already skipping this A/N and moving on to the story. BUT, if you're kind enough to stick around, I've got a little secret for you! The plot in this chapter is not derived from the book; this is what I expect would happen when Lilly tells Michael that it is indeed Mia who wrote his love letter. It's 1,372 words long; I hope this is satisfying until the next update. The next update will be… I don't know. Probably within the week, considering there's no school and it's SUMMER VACATION!

"See you tomorrow, Mia," I call as I shut the door behind me.

It's hard to believe that next year, I won't be able to hitch a ride home from Mia and her limousine. I'll miss sitting across from her and letting our knees gently brush against each other as the limo bounces over bumps in the road. However, I know I won't forget how red her face turns when she realizes this. Following Lilly's footsteps, I walked up to our apartment on 5th street and locked myself in my room.

My eyes scanned the computer screen as I worked on the program for Mia. That's the funny thing; I hate working with Judith on the Computer Club project, but I can think of nothing better than creating a mega-pixel castle for Mia. As I pulled my arms forward then over my head and leaned back in my swivel chair to stretch, I spotted the white envelope. How could I have forgotten about it? Doubted, I_ was _slightly groggy until G&T when Lars brought me coffee after he looked at the bags under my eyes. I slipped the envelope open and pulled out the card once again.

_Roses are Red _

_Violets are Blue_

_You may not know it_

_But someone loves you_

Again, my eyes lingered on "loves". After my fourth time reading it through, Lilly opened my door.

"Hey! Wasn't that locked?" I exclaimed and quickly stuffed the card inside my shirt. Invasions of privacy are not common in my bedroom.

"No," she replied simply.

"And does that give you the right to come barging in here like that?" I demanded; Lilly plopped herself on my bed and shrugged.

"It's a free country."

I rolled my eyes. "Get out,"

"Hmm, I don't think so," she lay more comfortably on my mattress.

I turned back to the computer and tried to get back to work. After several minutes of looking through HTML codes, Lilly approached me from behind.

"You're so boring, Michael."

She looked over my shoulder and noticed the empty envelope lying on my keyboard. "What's this?"  
She said, swiping it away from me. She flipped it over to both sides and concluded there was obviously no writing on it. She looked down. "What's sticking out of your shirt, Michael," she sang.

"Nothing," I grabbed at the white corner of a card sticking out of the neckline of my Buffy t-shirt. "Get out."

Apparently, Lilly doesn't understand what "get out" means, and she darted her hand out at my card. I grabbed her wrist, but she cleverly used her other hand to pull the card out.

"Oh!" She grinned. "I've already seen this," her grin widened as she read the message inside.

"Lilly, I have every right to my personal privacy. Give me the card and get out."

"But don't you want to know who wrote it?" she sang.

I stopped breathing. Okay, maybe I didn't stop breathing. But I definitely stopped in my tracks of kicking her out. "You know who wrote it?"

"Maybe," she responded. "I would know for sure… if I knew what other project you're working on now," she said deviously.

"How do you know I'm working on something different?"

"Judith told me. She found something labeled _A Rose in Bloom _under your flashdrive. I had her open it, of course, but there was nothing comprehensible."

Judith. Damn it, she's like plastic wrap. Can she last two minutes without sneaking through my assignments for once?

"Fine. It's a project for Principal Gupta; she says if I can create something unbelievable for Colombia, I'll be considered as an Honorary Student with my name on a gold plaque on the wall in the school lobby."

Lies have been coming along pretty easily lately.

"You're lying."

Fuck.

"Maybe I'm telling the truth."

"No, you're not. You're eyebrows are knit together."

"What?"

"When you lie, you're eyebrows join together: like a unibrow."

Awesome. Just awesome.

"Really, Michael. What _are _you working on?"

I can't tell you that I'm working on a project for your best friend, so I can finally tell her I love her.

"I promise, Lilly, tell me your secret first. Then, I'll tell you mine."

She glanced at my forehead, probably my eyebrows, "Fine."

"How do you know who wrote my card?" I asked.

She sighed, "I was walking to P.E., and I saw Tina about to slip something into your locker-"

"Who's Tina?" I interrupted.

"The girl whom everyone thought used to be a freak because she sat alone with her bodyguard at lunch, reads romance novels 24/7, and is the daughter of some Arabian sheik. But when I was fighting with Mia, Mia went and ate lunch with her instead. When Mia and I made up after Josh kissed her, Tina pretty much came along with our crowd. "

"Okay…" more than I needed to know. "Go on."

"So I saw her at your locker and took her arm before she dropped the envelope in. She looked a little frightened, to tell you the truth. "

"Wait, she's the one who wrote the letter?"

"Michael, if you keep interrupting, I'm not going to finish!" She sighed as she plopped herself back on my bed.

I turned around in my swivel chair to face her, "And I won't tell you what my project's about."

She rolled her eyes and continued, "So I stood in front of your locker and asked her politely to tell me what she was up to."

Psh, Lilly. You're so demanding.

"She said it was a piece of paper that slipped out of your folder and she was quietly returning it to the owner, but I caught her lie, because you're so damn organized that nothing could ever fall out of your folders. I told her I wasn't moving until I found out what she was really sticking down your locker. She gave me a pleading look and looked both ways in the hallways… for Mia, I suppose-"

"Why Mia?"

She ignored my interjection, "She said 'Lilly, you can't tell a soul. Especially not Michael. Mia's written this letter for him and it's anonymous. _Please _don't say anything to your brother. She's nervous enough as it is that he'll find out who wrote it.' So of course, being the lady that I am, I moved aside and let her shove it through your door. Then the bell rang, so we ran off to P.E.-"

Mia wrote me the letter.

Mia wrote me the _love _letter.

Mia Thermopolis is in _love _with me.

I swear at this point, angels sang. They just came down from heaven just for me and sang in my ears.

"Mia wrote me the letter?"

"Yeah, she likes you, Michael," I could tell Lilly was holding back a shiver, or a laugh.

" Really?"

" Are you deaf? Mia wrote the letter, dickweed."

My jaw almost dropped. Lilly was serious.

"So, what are you going to do about it?" she asked.

"What do you mean?"

"You're going to tell her you like her, too, right?"

Damn, this girl is all-knowing.

"I don't know."

"Is that a yes? I'm not stupid, Michael. With an IQ of 170, I think I know for sure that it's not an accident you're shirtless every time Mia comes over."

I smirked. That was true.

"So what are you going to do?" she asked once more.

"You don't want me to keep quiet about knowing it was her?" I mean, I couldn't if I tried.

"No, I can tell she's been fawning over you for a while."

"Really?"

This all seemed kind of ridiculous, or unbelievable.

"Really. _What are you going to do about it, Michael?_" She sounded kind of irritated.

"This." I laid out my storyboards of castles, roses, and a red banner with spaces for gold writing. "Something's going to go here," I pointed to the banner and ran my finger along the gold lines.

Lilly nodded, "That's beautiful…" She seemed at a loss for words, for once. She continued starting at the storyboards and said, "What about Kenny?"

Damn it!

"I guess I can only hope for the best."

"Good luck, though you don't need it. She doesn't love him."

Oh really, now?

**Author's note**: I've spent a ton of time writing, re-writing, editing, and revising this chapter.I think I did a pretty good job with the dialogue between Lilly and Michael, since there was quite a lot. I'd like to know what you think and what you know I can improve on with future chapters. So, you know the drill. Click the little rectangular button down there, and it's just going to say, "That was easy." Do it! 


	4. Confusion

**Disclaimer: **Disclaimers are boring.

**Author's note: **I have nothing to say. Go read :) 

_*BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP*_

Slamming the snooze button, I rested for another 5 minutes. I stirred in my sheets and turned my head to face the digital alarm clock that rested on my wooden bedside table.

_5:51 a.m._

No human-being should be forced to wake up this early. Now, because of Judith Gershner, I'm waking up at this god awful time for the next six school days. I rolled out from under the comforter and let it drop to the floor. I slugged myself to the bathroom down the hall, ripped off my pajamas, and jumped into the cold running water of my shower. I flinched under the jets of ice dripping down my back and fumbled for the knob in order to turn it towards the warmer side. I relaxed my shoulders under the water as it gradually heated up. I scrubbed my body with soap and quickly shampooed my hair. With water still dripping off of me, I climbed out of the shower and wrapped my soft blue towel around myself. I threw on a pair of boxers and towel-dried my hair. Leaning over the sink, I covered my chin, cheeks, and upper lip in shaving cream. Slowly, I ran the Gillette razor down my face, leaving smooth tracks in its wake. Once finished, I splashed my face with a handful of cold water and threw on a pair of old jeans.

I took the walk down to my room and took another look at the clock.

_6:12 a.m._

You've got to be kidding. The subway train leaves at 6:24, perfect. I ran to my drawers and pulled out the t-shirt that rested on top: a Hans Solo tee. I snatched it and my backpack before flying down the stairs. I ran through the kitchen, getting my hands on a plain bagel as I sped to the coat closet. I pulled out a fleece and headed for the front door.

"See you later!"

"Michael, where you leave so early?" Maya called after me.

No time to stick around, Maya. I ripped open the front door and sped down the sidewalk. The next subway was on 8th street. I whipped out my wrist-watch and checked the time as I jogged.

_6:19 a.m._

Shit.

I quickened my pace and noticed the descending staircase three blocks later. Above it, the sign read "Subway".

_6:21 a.m._

Luckily for me, all the smart people were still in bed or starting to wake up. The line at the ticket booth was nonexistent. I threw three dollars at the woman inside and snatched my ticket from her.

"Don't bother with the change!" I called as I ran off; seventy-five cents made no difference to me.

I ran to the train and met Judith, who indeed happened to be tapping her foot impatiently.

"Michael, where have you _been_?"

"Overslept," I panted. "Get inside."

We jumped into the nearly empty subway car, seconds before the doors closed behind us.

**At School**

Judith kept a quick pace ahead of me; I noticed she was wearing pantyhose again.

"Come on, Michael!" she whined. "Homeroom bell rings in 20 minutes, and we need a head start on this project."

" 'M coming. 'M coming," I grumbled. The morning rush and run did no good for my state of attentiveness. I didn't even get a chance to have Maya make me a cup of coffee. If it wasn't for the fucking Winter Carnival, I would just be rolling out of my comfortable, not to mention warm, bed now. And then I'd at least get a cup of Joe.

I continued to lag behind Judith as we made our way to the computer lab. I slumped my body onto a plastic blue chair in front of a computer next to Judith in the front row. Her machine was already turned on and logged into. This girl doesn't waste a minute of her life. My fingers traced the letters on the keyboard.

Username: _moscovitzmichael_

Password: aehs50191

Judith had already opened her system and was pasting in HTML codes like it was her job. I waited for the computer to load, and opened my flashdrive. I double-clicked the icon for "Winter Carnival", and my eyes rolled over the numbers on the screen. Nothing registered in my head.

"Judith, is it necessary to wake up so early to work on this? Twenty minutes isn't-"

"Twenty minutes is twenty minutes more than we would have had. This has to be presented on the 19th, and that's that. We're not even close to finishing any time soon," she snapped.

Judith isn't as much of a morning person as she pretends to be.

We worked, or more like Judith worked as I stared at my screen and clicked the mouse every now and then, right up until the bell sounded.

That bell was heaven to my ears.

First stop before homeroom? Cafeteria. I joined the line and ordered a packet of maple syrup. Anything to stimulate my mind and body was good enough. I downed the contents and tossed the empty container in the garbage.

Second stop? Locker. I had pretty much everything I needed, but I had to grab my Calculus book.

My fingers numbly twisted the combination, and I yanked the door open.

A white envelope fell to my feet. I picked it up gently and stuffed it in my backpack. There wasn't enough energy in my system to be careful with anything.

Grabbing my book, I slammed the locker and jetted off to my next class.

Mornings are not exactly _my thing._

_Roses are red_

_But cherries are redder_

_Maybe she can clone fruit flies_

_But I like you better_

I always loved the way Lilly told me Mia was jealous because she thought I liked Judith Gershner. But really? _Fruit flies? _Who wants to clone a _fruit fly_?

My memory flashed back to the word "loves" in the previous poem. My eyes strayed back to the word, "like". I never thought I'd ever get so confused about a girl in my life.

**Author's Note: **You know the drill. Click it to make Michael Moscovitz real.


	5. Boom Boom

**Disclaimer: **It's chapter five. Figure it out.

**Author's Note: **Hey, everyone! Sorry it seems as though it's been ages since I've updated. I have no excuse for this, so I'm not going to make one up. I've just fallen out of the swing of things, I guess. It's summer vacation & I'm getting… well, slightly carried away with being lazy. Whatever, here's a new chapter. Knock yourself out ;).

Xxxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx

"Will all students please report to the auditorium instead of their fourth period class?" Principal Gupta's strained voice carried over the school.

No calculus? Cool with me.

I wandered through the aisles of the auditorium, _still _un-caffeinated, and planted myself into a seat among the Computer Club's members. Slumping, I waited for students to sit and Gupta to speak. I caught a glimpse of Mia tagging after Lilly while biting her lip. Not that I… um… noticed… or anything.

_Boom-boom. Boom-boom._

Was my heart beating that loud?

The auditorium quieted as students caught sight of Principal Gupta tapping the microphone. Hey, at least it wasn't my heart booming for the whole student body. "As you all may know, a random act of vandalism has shaken the administration's faith in you. A fire alarm," she paused, "has been pulled for no apparent reason. This is why we have called this assembly, disrupting class time."

"WOOT!" Justin Baxendale hollered before turning back to his video game.

"Ahem," Principal Gupta shot him a glance, "As I was saying, the administration agrees with me and feels as though we need to better convey our feelings of disillusionment and betrayal. So in order to display this matter, we have offered a reward. The student to find information leading to the identity of the perpetrator will receive a free movie pass to the Sony Imax Theater. I do realize that it's always natural for students to want to burn off a little steam right before finals, but I hope you will choose positive channels for this, such as the penny drive the Community Outreach Club is holding in order to benefit the victims of the Tropical Storm Fred, which flooded several suburban New Jersey neighborhoods last November. I am available starting seven a.m. before school and I will remain at the school until 4 p.m. Any questions, or pieces of information about the pulled fire drill, may be addressed to me in my office then. Enjoy the rest of your day. You are dismissed." She sighed as she stepped off the podium and shook her head.

What a load of bullshit.

I just want to go to sleep.

Why am I here? 


	6. Like There's No Tomorrow

**Disclaimer: **Idon'townMegCabot'swork. Gotit? Good.

**Author's Note: **Sorry, I realize how short the last chapter was. I see how unsatisfying that may be, so here's a double dose.

Xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx

I lingered in my seat a while longer, watching the student body swim past me. Mia and Lilly stood and walked briskly out the doors while pushing through the throng of hormonal teenagers. I couldn't help but notice a slightly green tint to Mia's complexion. What that means, I'll never know.

I stood up as the last group of kids left the auditorium. All alone. No principal. No teachers. No students. My head spun from lack of breakfast and/or coffee.

"All students please report to your fifth period class," the devil's voice rang once more.

Fifth period meant G&T. I knew that meant I could work on the project for Mia, but going without coffee would produce no useful result.

I sneaked out of the fire exit doors; no one would ever see or know.

The frigid December air whipped at my face and nipped at my ears. This coffee run had better be short. I jogged to the closest Starbucks and paid my fee for a large black coffee. I always got a laugh out of the strange looks I received for asking for a 'large' instead of whatever the fuck they called it. 'Grande' or 'tall' or 'who the hell cares'. I settled in a single table off to the corner window and cupped my coffee in my hands, taking slow and long sips.

With my eyes wide open, I was finally focused. G&T was no longer a priority as I grabbed the subway back to the apartment. I swiped my Metrocard and leaned against a pole with the remnants of my now cold coffee. Maybe it would've been smart to buy another for the road. The subway train arrived and sent my hair flying across my face. I jumped on and planted myself in the closest chair before noticing a pregnant woman, with an incredibly thin coat for the weather, walking confusedly around the train.

"Hey," I called standing up. "You can take my seat. I've got a three minute ride anyway."

Drowning the coffee so fast was doing things to my head.

"Thank you," she sighed quietly and a little raspy, dropping to the chair. "Thank you so much."

I nodded and took hold of a cold metal pole while staring out the window at blurring black walls.

The subway train skidded to a stop, and I propelled myself to walk out into the cold.

**In The Apartment**

I opened the door slowly. If Maya was there, I was screwed. Skipping class for coffee and extracurricular work wasn't going to be the excuse to cut it with the 'rents.

I wandered into my room and straight to the computer. I pressed the 'ON' button and dug through my school bag for my flash drive.

Flashdrive, oh flashdrive, where have you gone? I pushed my hands through pockets, raced through zippers, emptied the bag, dumped the entire contents onto my bed, jingled through my keychain, and turned my clothing inside out.

Where the fuck is my flashdrive?

Shit.

Judith isn't going to be happy. The entire Winter Carnival project is on there… along with Mia's project.

Shit.

I ran to my swivel chair and logged into my account. I ruffled through my files for the Winter Carnival project. I hadn't gotten a chance to save Mia's on my computer, but I had for certain saved the school's project. I quickly opened the file.

Damn it! The file was last saved on December 2nd. Nearly two weeks of work was ruined.

I flopped onto my bed and gazed at the glow-in-the-dark stars that I'd never bothered to take down. I ran my fingers through my head as I tried to retrace my steps backwards in my head.

Auditorium… halls… whatever… somewhere in school… homeroom?

I gradually felt my head slump to the side and my thoughts decrease. Before I knew it, I was snoring like there was no tomorrow.


	7. Don't Think, Just Feel

**Disclaimer: **Okay, I promise. I'm not making fun of the disclaimer this time. The characters do belong to Meg Cabot. The plot line? Aha! Mine, this time.

**Author's Note: **You may be slightly shocked when you read this. Actually, I really hope you will be. I was shocked at the ideas that came to me while writing this. It's different than anything I've done so far. It might have been the music I was listening to during this chapter.

"Do you remember all the city lights on the water?  
You saw me start to believe for the first time.  
You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter.  
You are the best thing that's ever been mine."

_~ Mine - Taylor Swift ~_

"Michael… Michael… MICHAEL, WAKE UP!"

I rolled over in my sheets and pulled the pillow over my head. "Go away."

"Judith is here to see you."

"Udth?" I mumbled, not completely understanding or listening.

I lifted the pillow slowly off my head and swung my legs off the side of my queen bed.

"Whad'ya want?" I groaned as I stood gradually and stretched my arms behind my back.

Lilly huffed away and talked to the open door, "Go on in; he's _so _ecstatic to see you."

Judith entered my room carefully, and she seemed to take in the surrounding mix of Buffy and Star Wars collectable action figures and posters. Her eyes lingered on my chest before I realized I wasn't wearing my shirt. Stupid habit. I snatched the t-shirt on my side table and wrestled it over my head. While doing so, I caught a glance at the digital clock. 4:13. I love sleeping through the whole day. It's actually very refreshing.

"Um, hey Judith."

"Hey, Michael," her eyes were glued to the carpet.

I waited a moment for her to say something, "Is there anything you, uh, needed?"

"Oh, yeah."

I waited another few seconds. "What?"

"Uh, I found this in the auditorium," I watched her fumble through her pocket and pull out my flashdrive. Oh no. "And I wanted to see how much you'd done for our project for, you know, the Winter Carnival. So, I-I-I plugged it in and added a few HTML codes. When I was about to close your flashdrive, I found something titled "A Rose in Bloom" and, understandably, I was curious. D-Don't be mad, but I opened it."

I scowled. This was the nosy side I knew of Judith. "How much did you see?"

"The whole thing," she muttered.

Awesome. Just awesome. Shit.

"The message at end was really, really beautiful."

"Judith, it's not finished."

The castle was not yet a castle as it was still a sketch of digital blue lines. The roses looked like clumps of newspaper. I'd entered the wrong patterns for the setting sun in the sky, so the air remained a hazy grey. And the message at the end was a blurry slur of golden letters.

"Michael, I don't care," she took a step closer and lifted her gaze. "All that matters is that… I know you love me," she whispered.

What the fuck.

"And I want you to know, I've loved you since I met your eyes in the Computer Club freshman year."

It's not like I never knew Judith liked me. I'd always had the slightest inkling that she had a small crush on me, but 'love'? The best part? She thought the project was for her. It was actually a little cute. I tried to give her a small smile, which I thought came out as more of a grimace. It must not have appeared as repulsive as I felt, because Judith took three quick steps and cupped my face in her hands before pressing her lips to mine.

As much as I hate to admit it, it was rush. I'd been pining over Mia more than ever for the past two years and never bothered with other girls. This was something I'd been missing out on for ages. I realize now, I'd been a terrible person to lead Judith on like that. But I let her lead for several minutes before I felt the urge to move on. I wasn't thinking; I was just feeling. I tried to keep my feelings away from Mia, because I never knew when, and if, anything was going to happen with her. I turned Judith around, my lips still glued to hers, and shut the door behind me with my foot. I felt the corners of her mouth turn slightly upwards as I pushed her slowly towards my bed. She tugged gently at my shirt as I fumbled with the back of her bra and lifted her shirt over her head. She did the same to me, minus the bra. Before I could realize what I was doing, she was pulling out a condom from her purse, and I was pulling off her pants. This was going to take a lot of explaining later on.

**Author's Note: **I don't know what to write at this point. The words just kind of flowed straight from my head, so I hope it sounds as good to you as it does to me. I enjoyed writing this… you better enjoy reviewing it. ;)


	8. Sleepless Nights

**Disclaimer: **Meg Cabot owns the Princess Diaries… and Michael Moscovitz.

**Author's Note: **This is a really short chapter. Just warning you now. An IM conversation from the book is quoted. No copyright infringement intended. P.S. I want to start including song quotes relating to the chapter like I did last time. I think it sounds good and goes well together.

"Oh no, what's this?  
A spider web, and I'm caught in the middle,  
So I turn to run,  
The thought of all the stupid things I've done."

_~ Trouble – Coldplay ~_

Last night was a blur of events I no longer wanted to remember but was forced to because of the landline ringing nonstop with the name "Judith Gershner" plastering the Caller ID. It's not something I was proud of: losing my virginity to a fruit-fly cloner instead of someone I truly loved and leading on an innocent young woman. I traced my fingers through my hair and shook my head, trying to erase everything I wanted to forget.

But according to Lilly, I wasn't the only one screwing around and doing things I shouldn't have been doing. I opened my AIM screen, and typed my screen name with the password. My eyes scanned the list of names, nonetheless there weren't many, and looked for FtLouie. I double-clicked on her online status.

**CracKing: **Hey Thermopolis, what's this I hear about you getting suspended?

**FtLouie: **Just for one day.

**CracKing:** What'd you do?

**FtLouie:** Crushed a cheerleader's cellular phone.

Ha ha, times when Mia's bottled up feelings explode are unforgettable.

**CracKing: **Your parents must be so proud.

**FtLouie: **If so, they've done a pretty good job of disguising it so far.

I smiled at her serious humor.

**CracKing: **So are you grounded?

She better not be. I'd spent nearly the whole night, all of G&T, and the entire lunch period working on her project again.

**FtLouie: **Surprisingly, no. The attack on the cell phone was provoked.

Cue breathing.

**CracKing: **So you'll still be going to the Carnival next week?

**FtLouie: **As secretary to the Students Against the Corporatization of Albert Einstein High School, I believe my attendance is required. Your sister is planning for us to have a booth.

Typical.

**CracKing: **That's Lilly. She's always looking out for the good of mankind.

**FtLouie: **That's one way of putting it.

The door-closing noise sounded, and before I knew it, Mia's screen name disappeared from my screen. Did I say something wrong?

I shook my head after looking through our conversation. There wasn't anything I said that could have been particularly insulting… except for the Lilly thing. But that was definitely agreeable. I minimized my AIM and opened up my flashdrive. Time for another sleepless night.


	9. Beautiful

**Disclaimer: **You already know.

**Author's Note: **I took this scene from the book… but I did change it up a bit. You can read the change in the A/N at the bottom when you finish reading. I hope you like this :). There will only be a few more chapters! The story is soon coming to an end.

"Your skin  
Oh yeah, your skin and bones  
Turn into something beautiful.  
D'you know? You know I love you so.  
You know I love you so"

_~ Yellow – Coldplay ~_

The school-week had flown by and out the window. I barely remembered doing anything in class, other than ignoring exam review. Being a senior with straight A's, I was exempt from exams. I spent my G&T and lunch periods in the media center working tirelessly on Mia's project and leaving the Winter Carnival project work to Judith. I'd also spent the past two days avoiding said girl. Each night was spent updating Mia's project. I'd gotten so close to finishing before my computer shut down spontaneously last night before I got a chance to save hours and hours of work. It was frustrating as hell, but I bit my lip and worked on.

Now, it was Saturday. I slept in until noon and instantly regretted it, feeling as though I wasted precious moments of work time. I immediately stumbled downstairs for coffee and a bagel. Before I had hit the foot of the stairs, I was attacked.

"Michael! Can you _believe _this?"

A _Sunday Times _was shoved into my face and nearly up my nose.

"Back off, Lilly," I growled into the paper.

"It's noon. Wake up, already."

"I need coffee."

"No. _Look_ at the supplement for today's paper? Do you _see _this?"

"Yes, Lilly. I see it. You're pushing it into my peripheral vision. Explain to me how I wouldn't see this paper."

"Read the freaking headline, Michael."

Fashion Fit for a Princess

What? I tugged the supplement from Lilly. There she was. Thermopolis. There were at least twenty full-length pictures of Mia standing unsmiling in front of a triple mirror. She was beautiful in the sense that most girls can't even hope to achieve. She was natural, perfect, and…

"Can you believe this?" Lilly repeated.

"Um, no?"

"You're not even listening. This is ridiculous! Mia looks like a sell-out snob."

I took another look at the photos. I had to agree with her somewhat. To someone who didn't know Mia as well as we did, she'd look like someone posing for the camera in pretty ball gowns. Mia wasn't even that type of person. She cared about the environment, not clothing. We all knew that all she ever needed was a couple of overalls and her combat boots.

"Lilly, give it up. It's just a photo spread. It doesn't matter what random people think about her. It just matters that we know who she is. And she's not a 'sell-out snob'. She's Mia Thermopolis, the environmental feminist who couldn't possibly care anymore than she already does about animal rights and Greenpeace."

Lilly gave me a blank look and stomped up the stairs, remembering to push past my shoulder on the way up. I brushed my hair out of my eyes and walked into the kitchen for something caffeinated. I turned the corner to see someone trip to the floor as I walked into them.

"Thermopolis?"

"Hey, Michael," her hair was frizzed into a triangular figure and her overalls were just a size too large. Just the way I liked.

"Better watch where you're going," I smirked as I gave her a hand in order to help her stand up.

"Me? I was standing here; you were the one walking," She laughed.

"Hey, give me a break. I haven't had my coffee."

"Ha, ha. Coffee is all you eat nowadays, isn't it?"

"Hmm, pretty much. You know, Winter Carnival is coming up soon and I've still got a lot of work to do for the project for the Computer Club's booth."

I need to stop bringing up the Carnival.

"Good luck with that. Is Lilly here?"

"Yeah she's upstairs." I led Mia up the stairs and into Lilly's room.

I took a glance in the mirror. I was shirtless.

Oops.

I turned to leave just before Lilly said, "Congratulations on your new modeling career."

"What are you talking about?"

Apparently, she hasn't seen the supplement yet.

I leaned over the top of the stairs and watched Lilly as she retrieved the supplement from downstairs to show Mia. Mia snatched it from her and stared repulsively at it.

"No," she said. "I trusted Sebastiano, and all he did was take pictures of me the whole time while knowing he was going to stick them to the press as soon as I left."

"Well, maybe you should've at least suspected the scumbag. You look like a poser in these pictures. Everyone's going to think you're a _stuck-up_…" Lilly was never the nicest person of sorts.

"Have I _ever _aspired to tread in Claudia Schiffer's foot-steps? I don't think so. Fashion is so not what I'm about. What about the environment? What about the rights of animals? What about the _horseshoe crabs_? This whole dress thing was so I could figure out which dress to wear for the introduction to the people of Genovia, and now people are going to think I'm some freak who cares way too much about how she looks in a party dress."

I love it when I'm right. I wish she didn't care about what people thought…

"I need to talk to my dad," Mia handed the supplement back to Lilly and ran out the front door before either of us could say anything.

**Author's Note: **I know what you're thinking. But, before you go on and yell at me for making a mistake, here me out. I know that during this scene in the book, Michael was not supposed to be home and Lilly/Mia were supposed to be having a sleepover. I changed it because it worked out better in the way I was writing it. I hope you're cool with that :).


	10. Until Night Fades into Morning

**Disclaimer: **It's been ten chapters. I don't own the Princess Diaries.

**Author's Note: **Oh my gosh! I think this is one of my longest stories. I really enjoy writing this more than anything I've written before. I love all of you. Thank you so much for reading and/or reviewing. I read _every single review_ and take everything into consideration. Thank you so much. Xx

"Cause it makes me that much stronger.  
Makes me work a little bit harder.  
It makes me that much wiser.  
So thanks for making me a fighter"

_~ Stronger – Christina Aguilera ~_

It's done. Mia's project is done. It only needs a couple more hours of work, but it's done. A couple touch-ups, and it will be completely ready for show. It's December 18th, the day before the Winter Carnival. I can't believe it's taken me nearly two weeks of straight, constant work.

I was watching it through once more until Lilly ran in.

"You have to come downstairs and see this," she demanded urgently.

"Lilly," I sighed impatiently. "The Winter Carnival is tomorrow. I'm _busy_."

Of course, being Lilly, she grabbed my arm aggressively and dragged me off my chair. She's stronger than she looks, you know.

"Fine, I'm coming," I said reluctantly.

Lilly led me to the living room couch and turned the plasma TV onto the Fox News Channel. Reporter Megyn Kelly appeared on the screen.

"And once again, we'll show a clip of the interview I held with Manhattan's Princess Mia Thermopolis last night," she said before Mia appeared on screen.

"As people may know, a photo spread was released in the _Sunday Times _on, um, Sunday," Mia smiled. I remembered the days when she would throw up when faced with public speaking. Now, she was appearing on national television. It's a wonder how people change. "A lot of people may see that I appear as a… sell-out. I want people to see that I'm not like a typical fashion obsessed teenager. If you would ask my friends, they'd tell you that, um, I'm really into environment issues, feminism, and animal rights. Therefore, I've decided that all the proceeds from the sales of these dresses will go straight to Greenpeace. Hopefully, the dresses will fly off the racks to girls like me who care just as much as I do about the environment."

"Thank you, Princess!" signed Megyn cheerfully

"It's no problem," Mia blushed.

Lilly shut off the television. "Isn't that weird? Ever since Mia became a princess, she's standing up a lot more for herself."

"I think it's…" I couldn't think of the word. "admirable."

I couldn't look up to Mia more. She faced her fears and stood up for something she believed in. I wanted to kiss her and keep her in my arms until the night faded into morning.

**Author's Note:** Just a little something on the side: if you don't understand why I chose the song, think about how Mia's feeling about what Sebastiano did by putting her photos in the _Times._


	11. Love Everlasting, A Yellow Rose

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the characters, or plot lines belonging to Meg Cabot, from Chapters 1,2,3,3,4,5,6,7,8,9, 10, and 11.

**Author's Note: **Woah, eleven chapters. I think I'm getting good at this whole updating thing :). I can't really think of anything other to say right now, other than "."… so, I'm just going to say, for all you waiting for the Winter Carnival, you're going to have to wait another chapter! ;) Enjoy.

"_What hurts the most_

_Was being so close_

_And having so much to say_

_And watching you walk away."_

_~ What Hurts the Most – Cascada ~_

_BZZZZ. BZZZZ. BZ-_

I slammed the 'OFF' button with a start. It felt good to have a full seven hours of sleep again. I'd actually gone to bed by 11:30 last night after putting the last finishing touches on Mia's project. Judith was pretty pissed about me blowing her off yesterday; she'd wanted to work on the Winter Carnival project with me at my place. Too bad I already checked her flashdrive and noticed she'd marked it complete. If she thought another steamy rendezvous was going to occur, she'd better think again. That was a moment of weakness when I had negative self-esteem running through my arteries. Screw Judith; today was a new day! A day of love! A day of Mia.

I glanced at the time on the digital alarm clock.

_7 a.m._

I climbed out of bed, feeling a little perky, and sauntered over to the bathroom to shower and shave. Once finished, I wrapped the towel around me and walked to my drawers. I pulled out my best jeans and Star Wars t-shirt. You know, the one without stains. And, hey; I combed my hair with an actual hairbrush! After getting dressed, I greeted Maya downstairs with a lovely "Hello, how are you this fine morning?" and received a very confused "Hi, I'm good, Michael. You very awake this morning!" in order to realize that 3 hours more of sleep made a huge difference. I grabbed a bagel and didn't bother to brew a cup of coffee for myself. Feeling generous, I made two cups, one for my mother and one for my father.

I walked down 5th street to the subway with Lilly trailing behind me.

"Michael! Hey, Michael! Wait up!"

"Running late?" I called over my shoulder.

"No, I'm early," she said sarcastically; I sensed the rolling of her eyes.

I swiped my metrocard and waited for the train. Minutes later, a familiar hand swiped her's.

"You made it," I raised my eyebrows.

"Doubtful?" she snorted.

Lilly never missed the train.

The train came to an abrupt stop in front of us, sending our hair flying in several different directions. Normally, I wouldn't mind. Today, I frantically pulled my hair back into place and flattened the top with the palms of my hands.

Lilly raised her eyebrows, "Who's ego is growing now?"

"Not mine; this is a one-time thing."

"Sure," Lilly was _really _into snorting and making fun these days.

"Whatever," I answered.

The train stopped, we boarded, and we got off… just like any other morning. Lilly walked left to her locker, and I walked right to my homeroom.

I raised my eyes off the ground a little too late as I walked right into Justin Baxendale.

"Hey! Watch where you're going, dude," he growled.

"Sorry, _man_." I grunted.

Pushing intensely past my shoulder, he left. I noticed Mia standing right behind where he was seconds ago. Looking for a distraction, I glanced around. The first thing I saw was a yellow rose fall straight to the ground from Mia's locker as she opened the door. The first thought that came with that was "Shit, there's someone else in love with Mia". I opened the note and skimmed it, reading the words _Your Secret Snowflake, Boris Pelkowski. _I smirked and let out a small laugh to myself. Oh, Boris. Silly, Silly Boris. Mia looked over her locker door; her eyes caught the rose in my hands, and her mouth went slightly ajar.

Go Michael, rip off the note, and tell her you love her.

Nope.

"Here. This just fell out of your locker," I said stupidly.

I felt our fingers brush as I handed the rose back to her. She took it back, read the note, and stared blankly into her locker.

I leaned awkwardly against the locker next to her and said, "Well? What's the verdict?" I felt terrible about not helping her study for Algebra. I'd spent all of G&T working on her project for the past two weeks.

She closed her locker door slightly and gave me another blank look.

"What did you get in Algebra?" I said very slowly. My question was too vague, I felt like an idiot.

Mia pulled out her messy Algebra folder, and fumbled through her papers.

"You haven't looked at your grade yet?" I asked incredulously.

She shook her head and pulled out the computer printout. Her head leaned closer to the paper, and her eyes widened.

"Come on, Mia. You can tell me," This was bad. And by bad, I mean terrible. If she failed her final, it was all my fault. Oh, no.

I felt my nerves shake for a full minute until she smiled.

Before I knew it, her arms were around my neck, _no _I'm not _dreaming_. She was _hugging _me, and "Whee"-ing. It didn't instinctively register in my head that this was highly unlike the Mia I knew.

I looked over Mia's shoulder and noticed Kenny staring with eyes wide open and hurt. Stop being such a baby, Showalter. It's a _hug_. Reluctantly, I relinquished my hold on her and finally asked her the grade.

"B-minus!" she shouted happily.

"Congratulations!" I said, remembering how much I was going to confuse her at the Carnival later.

I saw Kenny approach behind her. "Well, I'll see you at the Carnival."

I didn't wait for a good-bye before I turned around and walked to homeroom.

**Author's Note: **The end is approaching… Woah, that sounded intense. Haha, whatever. You know what I mean. REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW. I want tons of comments to hear what you think… especially in the last chapter. Which happens to be… *drum roll* CHAPTER 13. Well, I'm not really sure, but that's what I have planned. We'll just have to see, won't we? ;)


	12. Electric Spasms

**Disclaimer: **I'd expect you know what I'd say anyway.

**Author's Note: **I've got three words to say to you. Actually, I've got six. _I'm so sorry, _and _I love you. _Thanks for sticking with this story, even though I haven't updated in a few weeks. It means a lot to me that I have over 50 reviews on this story and a handful of favorites/alerts. I think I'll add a last chapter after the story ends to acknowledge all those who reviewed/favorited/alerted. Thanks! Without further adieu, read on.

"She makes me happy

I know where I'll be

Right by your side

'Cause she is the one for me

Girl, I love. Girl, I love you."

_~ One Time – Justin Bieber ~_

I wandered through the halls, still feeling Mia's grasp around my neck. I felt something with that hug. I know that sounds utterly cliché, but that's how it was. The same electric spasm still surged through my body.

At last, I reached the gymnasium. It raged with students of various clubs running around and adding last touches to their booths. The Winter Carnival was open to the school after homeroom, and club presidents were frantic. By club presidents, I mean Judith Gershner.

"Michael!" She ran up to me with her arms unusually open. She rammed me with a hug, and I couldn't help but compare it to Mia's. I fingered the flashdrive in my pocket.

I pulled away subtly, "Hey, Judith."

"Where ever have you been? I informed the computer club that we should have met here at a quarter to seven! It's almost eight!" She said cheerily with a plastic smile.

"Oh, sorry. I, uh, overslept." Please don't pull out the lie detector, or I'm screwed.

"Oh," she pouted. "Well, that's okay. Just, um, head on over to the booth and… could you set up for the tent for us? None of us can figure it out."

Typical computer geeks… no matter how much I love them, they can be pretty clueless.

"Sure."

I walked over to the booth, and started fiddling with poles, velcro, and sheets of fabric. The tent was up within ten minutes, right before the homeroom bell.

"Come on, come on!" Judith shouted to our crew of tech geeks. "We've got 5 minutes until this gym is full of kids. Kenny, hook up the computers. You over there, _off the Gameboy_; grab some freaking chairs."

"Where am I supposed to find-"

"I don't know! GO!" she yelled.

I guess I never took this whole carnival seriously because I was too caught up with Mia's project. People buzzed around me as I leaned against the wall with nothing to do. The bell rang, and I noticed Judith pull stressfully at her hair. She ordered the computer club to stand at a computer and open the program. I followed orders but stared blankly at the doors which had suddenly burst open. Jocks, tools, Goths, cheerleaders, nerds, nobodies, drama heads, druggies, and the rest of the school filtered slowly through the doors. I watched a couple drift toward our tent.

"HEY! Get off the Gameboy!" Judith shouted at a fellow Computer Clubber as the two people lined up behind his computer.

"Oh, yeah. Sorry, Jude," he turned around, stood up, and told the couple to have a seat as he clicked play on the program.

My eyes scanned the room before I caught Mia's eye. She quickly turned her head, beet red. Tina shook her finger in Mia's face, and mumbled something. Mia shook her head violently.

I slumped down in my chair and wondered if she was ever even going to approach the Computer Club's booth. I mean, she said she would… right? There shouldn't be anything to worry about; should there?

**Author's Note: **Chapter 12 is completed. Cue cheers here. By the way, I kind of got a little carried away writing Judith's lines. I had too much fun with those; I hope it wasn't overboard. Let me know what yhou think about that. I plan to do a couple more chapters tonight. Hope you liked this one! PLEASE REVIEW! It makes me happy (:

LOVE YOU


	13. But I Love You, Too

**Disclaimer: **Hi there.

**Author's Note: **So, I realized how short my last chapter was. It had to be like 600 words. That's nothing, right? I know; here's another chapter. It's about 1,000. Enjoy.

"Just come with your heart,

And leave the rest to me.

And I promise I will be,

And I'll be your cure."

_~ Cure – Jordin Sparks ~_

It got to the point where my cell phone was in my lap, and my fingers were scrolling through the address book until I realized that Mia didn't have a phone that I could text. Where was she? Why wasn't she fawning over my program and kissing me until the night turned into day?

"Hey, Michael. You okay?" Judith asked.

"Uh, yeah." I waved her away. The look on her face was hurt, but I didn't care at the time. I was sulking in my own misery.

I put my elbow on the desk in front of me and rested my chin on my fist. I looked down the long line of students waiting to watch the Computer Club's program.

"Yeah, yeah. I head they've got Gianini in a teddy bear costume!"

"Mhm, and Gupta's in a catsuit. Sexyyyyyyy!" A sophomore jock howled with laughter and punched the shoulder of a fellow lacrosse player.

At the end of the line, I caught a glimpse of a blonde and brunette, along with whom were two burly bodyguards. Who else? I stood up straight.

"Come on up!" I called to them, smiling. Maybe I was a little overexcited…

I stared at Mia as she brushed her hair behind her ear and modestly walked ahead of grumbling kids with dirty looks. Gameboy kid immediately tucked away his device and blushingly pulled out a chair for Tina. Someone has the hots for an Arabic sheik's daughter, I sang in my head. I looked away from Tina and uber-geek and smiled at my soon-to-be lover.

"Here, Mia, sit at this one."

And look at that! I actually pulled out the chair for her. Lilly would be proud.

Mia didn't say anything as she took the seat. I tried to read her expression but failed because of the blank look in her eyes.

I reached over her shoulder and clicked play.

"Wait, what are you doing?" Judith questioned. She'd been too uptight for my liking lately.

"No, that's okay. I've got a special one for her." I caught the dirty stare in her eyes.

The flickering on the screen began. Black, white, black, white, black, brown, black, brown, again and again until is slowly faded into a proper scene. My arm was draped around the back of Mia's chair as I noticed her lift her head in interest slightly.

_I got it. The computer screen will commence first with a flickering screen. Once the flickers trail away, a castle, like the one from Beauty and the Beast, will push itself into view. Her head will perk up a bit while slightly intrigued._

The magnificent castle shoved through the darkness, and the view zoomed over the walls and through the courtyard. Big, fat, red roses bloomed at the speed of light in front of Mia's eyes. She seemed entranced as she watched petal by petal float to the ground.

_A banner, a red one maybe, would rise out of a bed of roses, the flowers of love, and blow in the wind._

A banner waved on the screen, flowing through the nonexistent winds. In gold leaf, I read the words for the millionth time in my head.

Roses are red

Violets are blue

You may not know it

But I love you, too.

So simple, but so clear. I awaited Mia's response, nervous and slightly fidgety.

_Words written in silver, no, gold, that would declare my love for Mia Thermopolis. Or something like that._

I needn't wait any longer for a reaction.

Mia screamed suddenly and jumped out of the chair. She let it tip behind her, making me dodge out of the way.

What? This isn't how it was supposed to happen. No, no, no, no… did Lilly play another nasty trick? Did she lie? Did she dare to tell me a false truth that the love of my life loved me back? Laughter of the students in line seemed to mock me as I stood shell-shocked.

Was this some kind of _joke?_

Mia tugged hard at Tina's sleeve, pulling her away from Gameboy kid. She shrieked in shock.

"Mia!" I called weakly. I wanted her to explain. I wanted her to explain everything. I wanted to apologize.

She continued to run off. Going and going, tugging Tina along. I started off towards her until Kenny cut her off. I balled up my hands and glued my arms to my sides. Anger surged through my brain, my body, my heart.

"Get _off!" _was all I heard from Mia.

By this time, I wasn't the only one staring in their direction.

Kenny burrowed his brows in frustration. I caught the words, "have to talk to you."

Tina stood closer to Kenny and said something fierce to him.

Kenny kept talking; I wanted to shove him against the wall and let my fists fly.

Tina narrowed her eyes and backed off, looking at the uncomfortable look of Kenny.

_Bam. Whack. Pow._ I kept hearing the sounds of myself beating up Mia's damned boyfriend in my head.

Mia's eyes edged towards the girl's bathroom. If that idiot had an ounce of love in his body, he'd leave her alone.

Kenny continued to speak and ramble on. Mia answered. WHY DID SHE ANSWER HIM? Why did she engage in a conversation with him? Why did she reject me? I thought weakly.

All of a sudden, Mia burst into tears. Anger flooded my emotional being once again. Who was I to make her scream? Who was he to make her cry?

Kenny went pale, said something, and Mia looked up confusedly. Her eyes read defeated, and her body read crippled.

Tina was running forward; she grabbed Mia's arm and dragged her towards the bathroom.

The last thing I saw before I closed my eyes, dropped to a seat, and placed my head on a desk was the tear-stained face of Mia Thermopolis. I squeezed the tears that were fighting to leave back into my eyes. I wasn't giving up.

**Author's Note: **I think that this was the chapter that most of you were looking forward to… that's what made it that much harder to write. I knew I had a lot of expectation, but I hope that I fulfilled much more than that. Please review and tell me what you think/how I can improve. Don't let Michael cry.


	14. Fourth Time is the Charm?

**Disclaimer:**I guess I should make a real one, since I haven't in a while. I don't want to get sued. Eh, I'll do it later.

**Author's Note: **Why, hello there. You've just had the imponderable joy of reaching chapter fourteen, so that makes you like, cool, like! Thanks for putting up with my nonsense and sticking around. Will somebody remind me why I bother with A/N's and disclaimers? It's not like any of you read them. I know I don't. Hahahahaha. Whatever, go read (: It's currently 11:11 p.m. Make a wish.

"I've been thinking about you,

And how we used to be there.

Back when it didn't have to end.

We could start again."

_~ Do You Remember – Jay Sean ~_

The rest of the carnival swam by in a haze. I'd deleted Mia's program off my flashdrive and stuffed it in the desktop's recycling bin. Anyone who walked up to me for the Computer Club's booth program got dirty looks before they walked up to someone else. Judith was eyeing me from the corner of eye, trying to catch an explanation. I scowled at her, and she ducked her head down in embarrassment. The 3:00 bell rang and I stayed late with the Computer Club. I dismantled the tent and unhooked a few computers. Judith was approaching me with a concerned look in her eyes. I caught this and grabbed my MetroCard without bidding good-bye to my friends. I pushed open the double doors from the gym and walked down the halls sluggishly. I managed to make it to the subway before 4:00, and took the 4:03 train. I was sitting in the car, bobbing up and down in my seat over bumps in the rail. Somebody ought to get that fixed. I stared blankly at the homeless man picking his nose. The car skidded to my stop; my phone flew out of my bad to the man's feet. He reached for it, and I shook my head. I grabbed the phone and hopped off the car right before the doors closed and jetted away. I rubbed the device against my coat to wipe the snot of the screen. My fingers were unconsciously pressing the numbers for Mia's landline before I knew it.

2…1…2…5…5…5…9…0…9…2…

There were three rings in my ear before Mr. Gianini answered the phone breathlessly. I was too empty to find this awkward.

"Hey, Mr. G. Is Mia there?"

"Michael? Oh, oh. She's um, in a bit of a… well, she's not exactly… I don't know how to… Mia can't come to the phone right now. Sorry. I'll let her know you called."

"Okay."

I hung up, and trotted up to the apartment. I walked in quietly and slugged myself to my room. I went online.

FtLouie? Offline.

I sighed.

My fingers pressed numbers on my cell phone again. 212-555-9092.

"Hello? Mrs. Thermopolis?"

"Hi, Michael," she sounded worn out.

"I was just wondering, is-"

"No, sorry, Michael. She's not really up to talking to anyone right now."

"Alright, thanks anyway. Will you let her know-"

"Of course, honey," she was worried, and I could tell.

I logged off my computer and flipped over on my bed. I longed so bad for Mia to be there with me. I tried to erase the Winter Carnival from my memory but failed. I kept hearing Mia's petrified scream over and over and over again. It was like a broken record. I didn't know how long I was lying down for, or even if I fell asleep, before I reached for the phone.

2 _*beep* _1 _*beep* _2 _*beep* … _5_ *beep* _5 _beep* _5 _*beep*… _9 _*beep* _0 _*beep* _9 _*beep* _2 _*beep*_

"Hello, Michael," Mr. Gianini answered.

"Hey, Mr. G."

He didn't say anything, so I spoke again.

"Is Mia there?"

"Um, Michael. She's actually on the fire escape. Do you have any idea as to what's going on?"

Obviously, she hadn't told anyone. I had nothing to say, other than "I freaked her out" so I chose to stay silent.

"Not sure."

"Hm."

"Do you know if she's planning on going to the dance tonight?"

"I'm not sure, but by the looks of things…" he sighed. "I think not."

"Oh."

"Sorry, Michael.

"It's alright. I'll just talk to her…" I actually didn't know when I would. She was leaving for Genovia in the morning. We'd just drift away after she got back. I felt myself taking deep breaths.

"It's okay, Mr.G." I said more to myself than him.

"I'll see you after break."

He hung up and left me with the dial tone.

I immediately dialed the ten numbers again but hung up right away. I needed to leave it. Mia was on the damn fire escape! She didn't want to talk to me. This time, I didn't fight the tears.

**Author's Note: **There's two chapters in one night. I hope this makes up for the weeks that I missed. I know. Screw that, it doesn't. I'd write more, but it's 11:41 p.m. And I'm exhausted. I do believe there will be only one more chapter left after this. I plan to finish it this weekend. Review, review, review. Love you!

P.S. If you caught my "CharlieIsSoCoolLike" reference in the first author's note, let me know ;).

(Charlie McDonnell is a YouTuber, but today he's been holding a 24 hour StickAid chat… and yes, I've been watching it pretty much all day. )


	15. Where I Belong

**Disclaimer: **No copyright infringement intended. Woohoo, a real disclaimer.

**Author's Note: **Hey, hey, heyyy! Fourth chapter in two days! Are you proud of me? I sure am. I expect this one to be a tad short, though. More coming soon!

"What you're lookin' for has been here the whole time.  
If you could see that I'm the one who understands you,  
Been here all along so why can't you see?  
You belong with me"

_~ You Belong with Me – Taylor Swift ~_

_Riiiiiiing. Riiiiiiing. Riii-_

"Hello?" I said groggily as I flipped open my cell phone. The time read 7:48 p.m.

"Hello, Michael,"

"Oh, hey Lars. What's up?"

"I thought I'd let you know, the princess is currently in the limousine on the way to the Winter Festival."

This didn't immediately click into place at first.

"So?" I did feel sorry for letting out my frustration on the people around me, but I had a right to be miserable… right?

But being miserable doesn't get you anywhere in life. It's the push, the motivation, the rewards… that get you where you belong. Mia is where I belong. Mia is where I belong. And I'm not getting to any damn place if I don't push for what I want.

I heard a muffled voice on Lars' line. "Lars, do we really _have _to go?"

"I'm on my way," I said before flipping the phone shut.

I flung off my bed and noticed my bare legs. Presumably, I'd need some pants. I ran through the halls in my plaid boxers and white t-shirt.

"Michael!" cried Lilly; she was dressed in full dressy attire. A.K.A. a slightly too little, little black dress with shiny stilettos.

"Can't talk. I'm late." I called back.

"Late for what? The 'I don't care what people think of my undergarments because they're not ever going to see them - Underwear Society'?"

I had no response to this supposedly snide remark.

Skidding to a stop in my socks, I reached my parents' bedroom. I pulled suits, track suits, and shirts to the side in my father's closet until I found what I was looking for.

I pulled the white button-down over my head and snapped on the tuxedo jacket. I grabbed the matching black pants and pushed my legs through the holes. I jumped into a pair of shiny black shoes and pulled the neon orange handkerchief out of the jacket pocket. I ruffled through my dad's stack of ties to no avail. He'd always worn the strangest accessories. I ran back to my room with my tuxedo jacket astray and my pants nearly falling at my knees.

Pulling my underwear drawer open, I tossed everything onto the floor until I found a belt and skinny black tie. It was the only tie I'd ever owned, other than the one for my bat mitzvah, which I gave away to Cousin Henry. That tie was full of flashbacks of a sloppy, but fancily, dressed music video I'd dreamed of shooting with my future band. If there was ever going to be a future band. I clipped the belt through the loops of my pants as I pulled the pants up to a low waist level.

I walked down to the kitchen, struggling to tie my tie.

"Over here, nimrod," Lilly was so kind.

"Not _now, _Lilly."

"Yes, now."

She walked over, grabbed the tie, pulled it into a few loops, and finished with a little pat on my chest.

"How-?"

"Don't question it; just go." She waved me off towards the door.

I ran out the door, straight into the heavily falling snowflakes, to the subway station. I swiped my MetroCard, and jumped onto the train right before it left the gum-splattered station. I tried to kick the walls of the car and knock off some of the collected snow on my shoes. It took me about 30 seconds to realize they'd get covered in snow by the time I reached the school anyway.

_EEEEECH. _The car skidded to a stop, sending several giggling teenage drunks flying to the other wall.

I jumped off the platform and sprinted to Albert Einstein. I pushed through the school doors, ignoring the signs that read "Hello! Welcome to the Winter Festival! Please proceed to the gymnasium. No wandering!"

I slammed open the doors of the gym, and stared at a blond head. It was standing alone next to nobody but a burly bodyguard.

"Come on. We've been here long enough. I still have a lot of packing to do. Let's go," it said to the bodyguard.

The head turned around with its body dressed in a beautiful emerald green square-necked empress worthy gown. The expression on the head's face read as miserable, disappointed, and depressed.

I stared into Mia's stormy grey eyes, ignoring the fact that my tie had come undone and my hair was flooded with cold, wet snow.

I couldn't breathe.

**Author's Note: **Like I said, this was a little short. I hope you liked this one… I don't think it's my favorite, but I'd love to hear what you have to say. Please review! There will be one more chapter after this, and another to acknowledge all of you lovely people. Thanks!


	16. Never Ending Fireworks

**Disclaimer: **I love you!

**Author's Note:**Cue drum rolls here. This… is… the… final chapter… of… Traveling with Love! I really hope you've loved the story so far! I feel like I've done an alright job. Thanks for sticking with me for so long, and more thanks to you in the next update/acknowledgement chapter. Love ya! xx

"Make me feel good when I hurt so bad,

Best that I've had, I'm so glad I found you.

I love bein' around you.

You make it easy, it's as easy as 1, 2, 1, 2, 3, 4.

_~ 1,2,3,4 – Plain White T's ~_

"I didn't think you were coming," I panted. I also didn't think I could ever run that fast.

Her face glowed red before she stated, "Well, I almost didn't."

And that was my fault, I get it. I shouldn't have slammed that 'I love you' in her face like that.

"I called you a bunch of times," yeah, like a lot. "But you wouldn't come to the phone."

She stared at the tiled gym floor, "I know."

Her downcast stare made me feel worst than I had already. I couldn't stand being the subject of her misery.

"Mia," I paused. "With that thing today. I didn't mean to make you cry." That was the _farthest _thing from my intentions.

Her eyes were still glued to a piece of gum on a tile, "It didn't," I watched her nostrils flare. "I mean, it wasn't that. It was something Kenny said."

I tried not to sound as cheery when I said, "Yeah. Well, I heard you two broke up."

I continued during a moment of silence between us. I might as well find out the truth, that is, if she really did write those letters. It had to be her. It just _had _to be. "The thing is, I knew it was you. Who was leaving those cards." Please, please, let me be right.

I tried to get a glance at her face but failed. Her chin was tucked in to her chest; she looked like a little child whose toy was stolen by the class bully.

"You did?" she choked.

"Of course I did," Relief washed over my body. "Lilly told me."

Oops.

Her gaze raised to match mine. "_Lilly_ told you? How did _she _know?

I waved the comment to the side, "I don't know. Your friend Tina told her, I guess. But that's not important."

Mia looked around the gym and murmured, "I'm going to kill them."

I couldn't help myself. I placed my hands on both of her shoulders, "Mia," I begged. "It doesn't matter. What matters is that I meant what I wrote. And I thought you did, too."

"Of course I meant it."

I shook my head in confusion. "Then why did you freak out like that today at the Carnival?"

"Well, because… because…" she stammered. "I thought you were making fun of me."

"Never." I pulled her shoulders closer towards me in a great wave of emotion. I'd caused her so much stress. First she thought I didn't love her, and then she goes on with the thought that I'd ever mock something as beautiful as her.

I leaned down, and I kissed her.

Just like that.

So simple.

So clear.

So magnificent.

Eventually, I pulled away and smiled at her. Glad to see her smile back, I pulled her hand towards the dance floor. I placed one hand on her lower back and another on her shoulder as we slow danced until Lilly interrupted.

"Come on you guys, it's snowing so hard, if we don't leave now, we'll never get home."

That night, the smile never erased off either of our faces. When the limo reached Mia's apartment stoop, I walked her to the door. And you know the best part? We kissed until the never-ending fireworks finally disappeared.

**Author's Note: **Cue applause here. I worked so hard on this story, and I'm really ecstatic with the response and the fact that people actually like what I write! This is the final chapter, and there will _not _be anything added after. I will do more of Michael's POV in one-shots, but I'm not sure if I'll do a whole book again. Thank you so much for sticking around, and I'll see you in Genovia.

Lots of Love,

Live Laugh Love Potter

xx


	17. Acknowledgements

With 14,001 words and 16 chapters, Traveling with Love has finished. These 2,691 readers have made me _so _happy over the past few months. I can't believe how many people have read my story and actually liked it! There have been 15 favorites and 18 alerts, which is the third most I've ever gotten for one of my stories. I love all of you. ALL OF YOU! That's why I want to take the time to acknowledge everyone's reviews if I've forgotten to respond. There are 25 reviewers that I need to thank.

**Readingtothemoon**: You were my first reviewer, and you've stuck around with all my shenanigans. Thanks so much!

**Dahlia **(Anonymous)

**Walk the world o **(Anonymous): There will be plenty of one-shots to come (:

**Annie **(Anonymous)

**Livin' Life **(Anonymous): Thanks for the beautiful compliments (:

**I Love Michael Moscovitz**: I only have one thing to say to you. HE'S MINE! ;)

**Purpleflower26**: Your reviews made me feel all bubbly (:

**Jediahsokaroxx**: I'm so glad you loved this one! You should definitely write some fanfic of your own. We'd all love to read it (:

**GonnaBreakaway**: Don't worry, I wish he was real, too.

**Luxedoll**

**KoolKat1500: **So many people were looking forward to that bit! I hope it met your expectations (:

**Tania **(Anonymous)

**GrapeCandy **(Anonymous)

**PurpleTea88**: I love Michael Moscovitz, and I'm so glad you loved this story!

**Life-is-mine-4ever **(Anonymous)

**Enrica Sophia Gabaldon **(Anonymous): Thanks for reading (:

**Rezwana **(Anonymous)

**TheWitchoftheSouth**: Thanks so much for reading, and for leaving such awesome reviews! I really don't plan on basing POV's off whole books again, but I will for sure do a few one-shots!

**Zoey **(Anonymous)

**Natalia **(Anonymous): Thanks! And your name is so pretty!

**Elizabeth Lullaby: **Thank you, thank you, thank you! You're review made me float on air (:

**Sparkxz:** That really means so much to me, but I'm sure there are others just as good, if not, better (:

**Sailor Heart **

**Kelly Ballerina: **I suppose I shouldn't get along so well writing in Michael's POV, considering I am a girl. Thanks!

**Imao Girl **(Anonymous)

I really want to extend my thanks and appreciation to you, even though I know this sounds extremely weird/corny/lame. You all just really made me feel like I can do something with my writings one day. And I love that.

If you are looking for more of my Princess Diaries POV covers, please see these three that I have currently.

**Commitment List **

.net/s/6156531/1/Commitment_List

**A Set of Lyrics Without Music is Just a Poem**

.net/s/6152066/1/A_Set_of_Lyrics_Without_Music_is_Just_a_Poem

**Good-bye Doesn't Have to Mean The End**

.net/s/6151527/1/Goodbye_Doesnt_Have_To_Mean_The_End

I do plan on writing one-shots, so stay tuned.

Thanks so much to every single one of you.

I love you.

*Statistics are as of September 5, 2010


	18. Guess Who Needs Help!

Hey there. It's been a while.

I've got a couple things I want to say to you all.

ONE: Thank you.

TWO: I love you.

THREE: _**I WANT SUGGESTIONS.**_

Yeah, I want suggestions. I've been away from reading/writing for a bit, considering that school has completely taken over my life. I don't want to lose you guys & I want you all to stick around because, hey, I've grown a little attachment to you.

So do me a favor. **If you have any ideas, give me a scene from either **_**The Princess Diaries **_**or **_**Harry Potter **_**that I can take and change the POV around. Leave your suggestions in the review box, or if you come up with good ones later, shoot me an inbox message.**

Then, I'll choose a few (but probably all of them) and just write away. Things are going on in my life, and I just feel like getting my mind of things and writing. I don't want to come up with a crappy idea, so that's why I've got you all ;).

Cue random song quote here.

"_Leaning now, into the breeze…_

_Remembering Sunday, he falls to his knees._

_They had breakfast together,_

_But two eggs don't last_

_Like the feeling of what he needs._"

~*~ Remembering Sunday – All Time Low ~*~


End file.
